No Dildo Required
by Maelza
Summary: Sasori is alone at the base and Deidara is out on a mission for three days. He's been gone for two and not expected to be back for another day. Sasori does something rather unexpected... Sasodei, yaoi, really really smutty


"Itachi, Kisame! Leader-sama wants you in---..." A red headed male's voice hollered, cutting off by the sight before him and the noises emitted from the said males. The red-haired one adverted his eyes, coughing to regain any lost composure. "Leader-sama wants you in his office. And I'd advise you to lock your door next time." The door slammed shut behind him as a sigh exhaled out of the artificial lungs of the puppet, Sasori.

Sasori resisted putting a hand to his face as he walked towards Deidara's and his shared room. The puppeteer did manage to let himself to idly run a hand through his hair, snagging slightly on tangles and knots. '_Thank God, or whatever deity, that I don't have the capabilities to blush_' he thought as he approached the room door. If the blood did run to his cheeks, well whatever was left for him to talk, it was blocked by the wood imitating his skin. Though, the blood could rush to his lower region in a matter of seconds, and it did as Sasori stood in front of the door. A groan escaped the red as he fought to control his body.

Luckily for Sasori, Deidara was currently on a mission, alone, and not expected back for another day or so. Ideas began to run through Sasori's mind, and somewhat perverse details embedded into his brain, or whatever was up there. (1) Another sigh escaped the red-eyed male as he collapsed on his bed, the questions racking his mind.

'_Why not try that to Deidara? Why not solve that __**little**__ problem down there; he's not here is he? What does it feel like? Would Deidara want you? What...Why...How..._' Sasori grumbled loudly, trying to rid himself of these impure and unnecessary thoughts. His eyes remained closed as he moved various body parts to trail his thoughts in a different direction.

Sasori uncoiled his metallic chord in his stomach during his exercises and a thought came to him, starting internal arguments.

_'Why not?'_

_'It's futile!'_

_'But... how does it feel?'_

_'It's not needed.'_

_'Would Deidara like it?'_

_'Why are his thoughts required?'_

_'Because... He's Deidara...'_

Sasori shook his head and stuck with the last thought, knowing very well that he could argue with himself until morning. He took a deep breath, determination building inside of him as he slipped off his pants and the fabric underneath.

The puppeteer moved the chord towards his entrance and gently pushed it in, his face twisted with discomfort. He quickly withdrew it, the pain slightly unbearable. He remembered talks between Itachi and Kisame, meant for only the two's ears. Something about _stretching_. Sasori looked at his hands, concentrating on his fingers. He also knew of lubricant... but he knew if he got up to get it from his dresser, his 'nerve' would be lost. Saliva! Sasori stuck his two fingers into his mouth, allowing his tongue to coat them thoroughly. He pulled out both digits and inserted one at a time, carefully stretching the muscles he kept down there.

When Sasori thought that to be enough, he carefully re-inserted the coil, grateful for the lessened pain. Sasori felt his weakening erection begin to grow at the feel of the chord inside of him. He moved the chord around, experimenting to see why Kisame thought this was so good. The coil twisted and poked, explored. He felt it poke something deep inside of him and his eyes widened, letting out a low groan. '_God! What was __**that**_' Sasori thought at the surge of pleasure that ran though his whole being. In the back of his mind, he knew it was the prostate gland, but his lust had fogged his memory. He poked the spot again, the same low groan escaping his teeth. '_Why stop now..._' he questioned himself, moving the chord out, leaving the tip in.

Sasori had removed the sharp bit and it proved useful as be begun to thrust the chord in and out, hitting his prostate over and over. Quiet groans and moans escaped his body, unconsciously rocking towards the chord. His hand had crept its way towards his throbbing erection, stroking it in time with chord's thrusts. Sasori never felt this amount of pleasure within him before, or if he had, he was never aware of it. His mind stuck to it's reasoning behind this, and ultimately made the assumption that Deidara wanted this, wanted it from him, wanted Sasori. '_For Deidara... for Dei-Chan_' his mind repeated as he closed in for his climax. Unbeknownst to the puppeteer, his reason was just behind the door, his own advise coming back to haunt him.

Deidara was humming a tune, pleased on how easy his mission went. His clay bird had made it that much quicker, flying instead of walking, shaving off a day's time.

By the time Deidara reported back to the Leader, the body would just be discovered, and those chasing him wouldn't know who or where to chase. He walked towards Sasori's and his shared room and shivered as he walked by the two immortals' room. '_Damn sex addicts_' he thought to himself. Deidara now stood in front of the door and turned the knob.

At the sound of the knob turning, Sasori's mind was so fogged, his body about to peak, that the foreign sound and presence did not exist.

Deidara's eyes widened with shock at seeing Sasori - his Danna - laying on the bed, his legs spread and slightly raised, a hand wrapped around the shaft, pumping and the most unexpected action, the metallic chord he feared so much, inside of the puppeteer. Deidara gasped loudly and fell backwards, landing on his ass. He had reached to brace himself, but only managed to lock the door.

The _'Thud'_ of Deidara's body landing on the floor was silenced by a louder groan from Sasori's meeting and falling over that blissful edge. The white liquid shot from out of the head in spurts, landing on the chord, his legs, hand and the member itself. Sasori closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath.

Deidara's mouth opened, gaping at the sight of his Danna at his peak. It was... erotic... sexy... and hopefully repeatable. Deidara's mouth could not help but move. "D-Danna...?" Deidara could hear his heart thudding in his ears; feel that burn on his cheeks and the blood rushing below his abdomen, his pants tightening on him.

Sasori's eyes widened at the mention of his pet name. He cautiously glanced in the direction of the sound, and his body froze, his world froze. The chord had managed to pull itself out before this and stood in midair, as if poising to attack. He saw that unmistakable blond hair, that unique cerulean eye, those feminine features. That boy, no _man,_ that sat before him in shock was no other than Deidara, his entire reasoning.

Sasori quickly regained his senses and took in the coil at great speed, the blanket now covering his lower regions. "Why are you here _Brat_?!" he emphasized anger to scare the younger Nin. "Did you fail such a simple mission already?! Are you that much of a failure?" His anger dissipated into threat, the coil beginning to unravel again.

Deidara could barely breath, move or speak. His eyes darted to the coil in the air, not noticing there was no spoke. He truly feared for his life here in his room. A blink and Sasori was covered, the 'snap' of the coil securing into place told him he was safe. He was somewhat taken back at the tone of voice, that unpleasant name he was given. He scowled at the next few comments and spat loudly. "I finished the mission easily un! My birds cut down the time! I do _not_ fail un!" He stood up now, his hands on his hips. Sadly, to Deidara, his face and body gave away his desires: Lust... Lust for Sasori.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this. Deidara did not fail the mission. Just then, as Sasori scanned over the blond's features, and that look began to make sense and a smirk grew large on his mouth. "Deidara... What is that I see in your eye? That glow?" Sasori turned on his side and placed his head on a single hand. Chakra strings had connected Sasori's free hand to Deidara's body and held it in place as the coil began to remove the clouded cloak from Deidara, wrapping around the blond. The coil wrapped around one leg, rising up the body and wrapped a few times around the torso, and tied his arms securely behind the back. Sasori brought Deidara closer now, stopped just before the bed.

Deidara's heart began to beat faster and faster, fear and lust building up inside of him. Sasori... he _recognized_ the want, the desire within him? His breathing became irregular as he felt the chord seductively wrapping around him. 'S-Sasori...' he gasped, feeling his body move closer and closer. Deidara gulped, closing his eyes. '_What will he do…? Will he… love me… or hate me…?_' Deidara thought to himself, and noticed he was bent over so Sasori's heated breath ran over his face, and his on Sasori's. His heart sped up even more, just _wanting_ to kiss his Danna, _needing_ it.

Sasori's smirk remained in place as he brought his hand that was holding his head towards Deidara, and tangled it within the blond locks. "Deidara…" he whispered, "You know… I've always _wanted_ you…" He pushed his lips ferociously against the sculptor's, his mahogany eyes closed. His tongue slipped out, and it licked Deidara's lips gently, wanting to gain access.

Deidara closed his eyes on contact, wishing that he could free his bound hands. He fought against those bindings, the coil, yet he also pushed against Sasori's lips, and he felt his erection growing further at the sensation of Sasori's lips on his. A shiver of pleasure ran throughout his body when he felt a tongue on his lips and readily granted access.

A small moan left his mouth, feeling that tongue explore his moan, touching his own small muscle. He wanted more; he wanted Sasori inside of him. He just wanted Sasori to his own.

Sasori began to part, and smirked as he did so. "How bad do you want me Deidara…? How badly do you _need_ me?" He asked before gently placing his lips back on Deidara's, for a split second.

"D-Danna…." Deidara rasped, gasping slightly as he felt their lips connected again. "I want you… I want you inside of me un…"

Sasori smirked, of course he knew Deidara wanted him… but submitting as the uke…? Hmmm, that was interesting. "So you want me to push into you… you want all the pleasure? Dei-chan is greedy hmmm?" Though, as he said this, his face played a joking expression, showing that he really didn't care.

Deidara just about pouted at this and would have complained if it weren't for Sasori's expression and tone of voice. 'Course, Sasori had just well... in all literal means, fucked himself. A blush formed on his seemingly delicate features at remembering this. "But Dannnnaa" He whined and did a little pout. "For me pleasseee un?"

Sasori smiled gently and leaned in towards Deidara, "_You will always be on the bottom Deidara…_" He whispered in Deidara's ear seductively.

Deidara felt his heart skip a beat… _God_... how he loved Sasori's voice like this. "_If that's what your orders are Master…_" He whispered back just as seductively, possibly more.

Sasori smirked and licked Deidara's ear. "_It is…_" The coil moved slowly away from Deidara, purposely gliding along the blond's body. Sasori moved his hands hand to Deidara's waist, almost in an embrace, but the intent was quickly obvious, as the hands of the puppeteer settled on the protruding hip bones of Deidara's. His hands slid up the toned sides of the sculptor's, the fabric of the shirt following. As Deidara was ridded of his clothing, the still-out coil replaced itself around Deidara's wrists.

"_You are __**mine**__ Deidara_" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, smirking at the response of the younger male.

"_Yes Master…_"

Sasori swiftly moved so he was now standing. He turned Deidara with him, and the black sheet clung to his waist. Sasori moved his hands back down to Deidara's waist and wrapped them around the blond, connecting his hands at the back. Sasori pulled Deidara into him and kissed him fully on the lips, their chests touching. The heated kiss continued into their mouths, their tongues playfully touching one another. The lust between the two artists built higher and higher, beginning to peak over the edge.

Sasori unclasped his hands and placed them on the hem of his soon-to-be lover's pants, his thumbs dug in, catching the silky cloth beneath. Sasori continued with the kiss, his mahogany eyes closed as he slowly slid down that annoying cloth. Sasori's arms were currently the only thing holding up the blanket he wore on his waist. Therefore, as he moved his arms to strip Deidara of his pants, the blanket pooled around Sasori's legs, as Deidara's pants did. With the artist's both fully undressed and their bodies in close proximity, their erections meet each other. This caused both to move back and moan.

"_Deidara…_" "_Sasori no danna…_"

Sasori pushed his lips down on Deidara's again, the pressure forceful. His tongue easily entered the blond's mouth and the red pushed him down on the bed. Sasori groaned at the repeated friction of their groins touching each other. The kiss eventually ended, saliva connecting the artist's lips. Sasori trailed downward with the kissing, from the jaw to the neck, biting and sucking skin randomly. Pink and red spots followed Sasori as he continued to move down, to the chest, the toned stomach, and he reached the waist. He bit down hard on the protruding hip bone. The jolt of pain and pleasure ran through the blond's body, an estranged yelp escaped his throat. 'D-Danna…" He half whined, half moaned.

"Yes Dei?" Sasori slurred off his tongue, the voice mixed with a sense of desire.

"M-More…." Deidara begged Sasori, his eyes lidded. If he had control of his hands, he would probably be clenching the black bed spread. "P-Please un!"

Sasori licked the blood forming from his recent love mark, tasting and swirling the liquid inside his mouth. Sasori smirked and moved his hand to wrap around Deidara, slowly pumping the blond. This earned Sasori a moan of pleasure from Deidara, those cerulean eyes gently closed. Sasori stroked Deidara faster but then removed his hand, the blue eyes opening to pout but they widened at the feeling of something warm and wet enveloping his member. "Sa--Sori!!!" Deidara moaned out, his eyes closing tighter than before.

Sasori wanted to cause the blond as much pleasure as he could manage. "Dei…" He mumbled around the shaft, the vibrations causing another moan from Deidara. Sasori smirked and continued. "Do you like this Dei?"

"Mnmmmhmm" Deidara moaned out, fighting against the coil binding his hands. "D-Dannnaaa" Deidara squirmed his hips on the bed, the movement causing more pleasure toward him. Those suctions Sasori had, his tongue movements, it was like Sasori was such an expert… Deidara would have dwelled on these thoughts more, but the pleasure drove him to think otherwise. "Sasoriiiiii"

"That's my name…" came the muffled reply of said male, who was now humming around the flesh inside his mouth

Deidara's hands rest above his head and he groped for anything to squeeze, _anything_. A pillow was strewn near his bound wrists, and his nails dug hard into it. "Ah- Ah- Ah—Dann-aaaahhh!" Deidara moaned. Sasori… he was pleasuring him enough to be content, yet not enough to climax. "Danna Mooooree unnnnnnnnn!" The last word gritted out from clenched teeth, which closed at the last second. "More Danna……" Deidara closed his eyes as Sasori obliged, the humming faster and louder, the tongue moving quicker than Deidara could ever imagine. Suddenly, white flashed through Deidara's vision, his body shaking with ecstasy. The white liquid squirted out of Deidara and into Sasori's mouth who then moved away and smiled contentedly at the blond.

"Mmmm Dei… You taste sooo good…" Sasori smirked and leaned down, some of the substance left on his tongue. The puppeteer kissed the blond full on the lips, the open mouth ready for invasion.

A salty, somewhat bitter taste landed on Deidara's tongue, bringing his dulled senses back somewhat. Deidara, at first, wondered what the foreign taste in his mouth, starting to realize that he was tasting _himself_. Almost immediately, Deidara wondered what Sasori tasted like, and he glanced down, smirking at what he saw left on Sasori's stomach.

The blond strategically moved down, his tongue now at Sasori's waist area. Before Sasori could even ask, Deidara began to lick as the now cold substance left on Sasori's body, his eyes closed. "Mmmhmmm" Deidara agreed to himself, the words slightly moaned. "Danna tastes good too…" Deidara purred, his one eye now open and looking Sasori straight in the eyes. "I wonder what it's like _fresh_…"

Sasori shuddered slightly when he felt Deidara licking his torso, but closed his eyes. Disappointment flowed over him as he felt the blond's mouth move away, only to smirk down at Deidara. "_You shall taste it… but not now…_" Sasori kept to his idea to give Deidara as much pleasure as possible, and nothing will make him stop now, not even if the _Leader_ walked in on them. Though there was little possibility of that for Deidara locked the door. Sasori placed three fingers by Deidara's mouth, and hopefully the blond knew what to do.

Deidara, of course could fathom what he had to do with the three fingers near his mouth. If he had the capabilities, he would pry each digit apart, taking only one in at a time, later taking all three one by one. But Deidara's hands were bound so he took in all three sucking gently at first, his tongue maneuvering around and the suction now rougher and faster. The clear blue eyes were closed in concentration, not too tight nor too loose. A soft sigh emitted from the blond as the digits left his mouth, the heavy coat of saliva connecting the digits and Deidara's mouth. His eyes opened, glazed fully by a reawakened lust. "_Sasori no Danna…_" Deidara breathed. "_I want you… I want you now un…_"

Sasori smirked, fully ready to comply to Deidara's wishes. Sasori moved his now-wet fingers to Deidara's entrance and inserted one finger at a time. He stretched them and prodded around. He kept the fingers in longer, though so far it had only caused groans and grunts of pain from the blond. Sasori knew that would change as he thrust his fingers roughly, almost certain that was there the gland was. A loud moan of pleasure ensured his thoughts to be correct, and he poked again before the blond could even rasp 'Again'. Another loud moan escaped those lovely pink lips, a name forming in the air, "Sasori!" Sasori smirked and poked that spot again, the blond already coming down to meet the fingers. Sasori smiled, yet pulled out his fingers, and his smile turned sly, the plan unfolding.

Of course, the blond has whimpered and whined a bit as he felt Sasori's leave him, he wanted it and pouted. The blond would get what he wanted soon enough.

Sasori kissed Deidara on the lips gently. "Shh… Just wait…" Sasori had moved his hand that was just inside of Deidara, pumping himself slightly. Sasori could control his reactions to an extent, and kissing Deidara helped stop the groans. The puppeteer had to ensure that he was hard enough to enter Deidara, he really did not want to hurt the blond more than he would already, nor did he want to hurt himself… That would be… very embarrassing.  
Sasori pulled away from the kiss to move his lower half parallel to Deidara's. He used his hands to lift the sculptor's legs, positioning himself just outside Deidara's entrance. "Are you ready?"  
"Un." Came the reply  
Sasori pushed in, closing his eyes at the new feeling. He heard the pain-filled whimper of Deidara and leaned down towards him. "Shh…. It'll get better soon…" Sasori moved at a slow pace, knowing how the pain felt, just doing it to himself a little while back. He pulled out, trying to position himself near the gland. This was more difficult since… well, he couldn't twist and turn as his coil did. Sasori pushed in again, hearing a loud moan mixed with pain and pleasure. "DANNNNNAAA!" Sasori watched the blond's face in bliss, the picture embedding itself into his mind.

Sasori moved a bit quicker, but this was too slow for Deidara, as a sentence was panted out by the now-moving blond. "D-An-Na! Fas-Ster! Unnn!"

The two's pace sped up, Sasori not even bothering to keep in any sounds escaping him anymore,  
_"DANNA!"  
"Dei"  
"UNNNN!"…"Sori!"_

Moans escaped the artists, sweat coating their bodies. Their lips and tongues ravaging anything they could reach – tongues, cheeks, mouths, chests, necks, and hair. Markings were made, the perfect skin gained imperfections. Wet skin slapped against its match, the sounds joined by the moans and suctions. A hand was wrapped around a shaft, one supported a leg. The opposing palms tied together began to hungrily kiss each other, their tongues joining and twisting.

A pair of cerulean eyes snapped open as their owner reached his climax, the warm liquid flying up and falling down on a hand, stomachs, legs and a member. Muscles tightened, causing the other to follow, his own seed warming the inside and trickling out and down the legs. A coil unwrapped and snapped in place, a body collapsing on top another. Five words were whispered in the darkening room.  
"_No dildo required with Danna…_"

iunno what Sasori has for a mind okay?

BWUAHHAAH I love this fanfic... finally got it done last night! I've put over 5 hours in this fic so much to write and review... but yeah I am so proud of this, it's my favourite story so far and this is like... the smuttiest fanfic I have ever written enjoy


End file.
